


Bend Over YouTuber Boyfriend (Markiplier x Reader)

by chubby_thunder



Category: Markiplier- Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Reader Insert, Other, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Shameful Trash, Smut, Strap-On, Strapping On, reader- freeform, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_thunder/pseuds/chubby_thunder
Summary: Markiplier takes it in the ass.Like a champ.





	Bend Over YouTuber Boyfriend (Markiplier x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! This fic is now part of a kinky Markimoo series with [You Can Keep the Roses.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10089902)

“No, it’s absolutely nothing like it is in porn!” you find yourself hollering toward the open bathroom door with your face still buried in the instructional pamphlet.

  
Your boyfriend Mark appears in the doorway wearing only pajama pants, his hair a wild floofy mess.

  
“Thank god,” he replies and goes back to brushing his teeth.

  
“It says in here that while women have g-spots, men have ‘p-spots’,” you inform him with a chuckle.

“’P-spots’? You mean like prostates?” Mark asks with a mouth full of toothpaste.

He winks at you before disappearing again into the bathroom.

“Yeah, exactly like that,” you laugh.

Mark comes out to join you by belly flopping onto the bed. He rolls over onto his back smelling minty fresh.

“You still wanna try it?” you ask putting down the paper and pulling his head into your lap.

He looks up at you with a conniving smirk.

“I dunno. Do you?” he asks, deflecting.

“I asked you first,” you reply squishing his handsome face with the palms of your hands.

You can feel his low chuckle reverberate through your thighs. Staring down into his dark brown eyes, your fingers slowly caress his scruffy cheeks. He hasn’t shaved in like three weeks. You don’t really mind. His current laughter is of the nervous variety, you know him well enough to tell. You lean down to kiss him a couple times.

“Kinda,” he eventually admits, looking slightly love drunk as he gazes back up at you.

Your excitement easily churns to the surface. “I’m glad!” you cry as you reach over the side of the bed to retrieve an opaque black plastic shopping bag. You toss it onto his chest.

“Ooph,” he braces for its unknown weight and manages to catch it easily.

Mark sits up, making himself comfortable cross-legged on the bed. You leave your pillow nest to join him. He dumps the bag’s contents onto the comforter unceremoniously. You watch as he sorts through his spoils.

“You got me choices?” Mark asks with a mix of disbelief and amusement as he holds up two different phallic shaped attachments for the harness, one markedly lifelike and the other a shiny purple color, much smaller, and smoother.

“Hell yeah, I did! You deserve options,” you reply, “Besides, isn’t that part of the fun?”

Mark’s weighing out those options now as he looks over each one. “I wonder which one looks better,” he muses as he sort of holds them up to you.

You hadn’t realized how aesthetically oriented he could be until recently.

“Well, do you want me to have a real penis or an alien penis?” you ask, making the choice a little simpler.

He responds by throwing the harness at you expectantly.

“Really?” you ask.

“Why not?” is his snarky reply.

You get up on your knees and strap the harness on. Mark is watching you as you secure it around each thigh then around your waist, adjusting the straps just so. The black leather feels pretty comfortable against your skin. You put your hands on your hips and dramatically jut them forward. “Take your pick, sir.”

A faint pink tinge comes over Mark’s cheeks. He’s still trying to decide which attachment he wants but now can’t tear his eyes away from you wearing the leather strap-on harness. He looks like he could start salivating at any moment.

“Aren’t you not supposed to wear underwear with that?” he asks curiously.

You look down at yourself considering this question. “I don’t think it matters either way.”

Mark’s lips curl into a wolfish smile. “Well, if it doesn’t matter either way, then take them off.”

You carefully get off the bed and undo the harness, stripping off your panties before putting it back on. Mark still has a silicone penis in each hand.

“Have you picked yet?” you ask with mock exasperation.

Mark hesitates, then sheepishly holds up the realistic looking one. “You look inordinately pleased about this,” he accuses.

And it’s true. You’re quite glad that he picked the more realistic dildo. The visuals of an activity like this are half the fun and this will make them even more to your liking.

“I just like that one better,” you finally admit, “It looks like a real cock… and it’s bigger.”

Mark’s eyes go wide and he starts to laugh, “I didn’t realize size was so important to you.”

You shove at him in play, maybe just a little embarrassed by this admission, which prompts him to tackle you back onto the bed. He falls in such a way that your bodies brush together, him settling between your legs. You can feel the warmth of his hardening cock through his pajama pants against your inner thigh. Instinctively you roll your hips up against him.

“But no, if I were in your position I would’ve picked that one too. It’s gonna feel better, trust me,” you inform him as you nuzzle his face.

You run your fingers through his hair, making it even messier, as his hands pull at your flimsy tank top. You playfully resist him for a moment until he takes you by surprise pushing himself against you so the empty harness you’re wearing presses up pleasantly against your clit.

“Oh,” your eyes widen as your body tenses.

Mark’s rumbling little chuckle reverberates through his chest into yours. You go ahead and take the initiative to pull off the rest of your own clothes before hooking your thumbs into the waistband of Mark’s pajama pants. You shimmy them off his body, using your feet to kick them down the rest of the way when your short arms can no longer reach.

“Much better,” Mark coos in your ear, which makes you giggle.

You can feel his hands all over your soft skin as his lips make their way across your chest and up your neck. The tickling from his facial hair makes you squirm and further rut against his now naked body. You feel him shudder.

“This is going to be fun,” you say before pressing your lips to his again with your arms draped around his neck.

You let your fingernails graze over his shoulder blades. He holds you tighter in response, releasing a tiny moan into your mouth. Finally he pulls back just a little to look at your face. His eyes are scanning your features. His smile is so loving.

“Well?” he asks, eyes glancing over to where he’s abandoned the silicone appendages on the other side of the bed.

As soon as you nod in affirmation Mark is reaching over to grab the flesh-colored faux phallus. You’re both giggling like little kids as he helps you get it attached to the leather harness around your hips. Once it’s in place you can’t help yourself, you shake your hips making your newly acquired member bounce around. Mark is close to laughing himself into a fit.

“So? What do you think?” you ask making your sexiest face.

“Actually,” Mark replies getting a grip on his giggles, “Not gonna lie, it’s pretty hot.”

You feel your face and chest flush with warmth when you recognize that hunger in his dark eyes. He really does like it. You watch as he pushes the hair out of his face and bites his lip a little, eyes looking you over head to toe.

“Alright, big boy, lay down,” you order as you hop up from the bed.

Even you’re amused right now at how the strap-on bobs and wiggles as you move. You retrieve the water-based lotion and lubricant from the pile of toys at the foot of the bed and put them within reach on the pillow. Mark is busy trying to situate himself laying down on the bed on his belly, his arousal making it tricky. His giggles of nervous anticipation increase as you climb onto him, sitting on the backs of thighs.

“C’mon, Mark. You’ve gotta relax,” you coax.

You can see the tension in the muscles twitching under his tan skin. His body is so nicely sculpted that you could just appreciate him like a work of art. He grunts in response so you get to work massaging his lower back. He slowly relaxes and you can feel his breathing slowing down. The lotion you’re using is a nice neutral scent which covers up the plastic smell of the new sex toys in the room.

Pouring a little more lotion onto your hands, you move down to caress the muscles of Mark’s perfectly pert ass. With fingers circling around the outside of both sides almost at his hips you work your way inward concentrically. His ever increasing groans tell you that you’re on the right track.

“Any better?” you ask softly, not wanting to spoil the mood.

“Mhmm,” Mark nods, eyes closed, face smiling on the flowery pillowcase.

As your kneading fingers work out the tension in those oft ignored muscles, you start using your thumbs to spread his cheeks apart, just gently at first, then with a little more enthusiasm. In response Mark wiggles his backside, tilting his hips slightly to give you a better angle. At that point you switch from lotion to the nice thick water-based lube you invested in just for this event. Continuing to massage your boyfriend’s amazing ass, you start to let your fingers slide down the center cleft, grazing over his tight hole. You feel him tense right up.

“We’ve done this part before. Don’t be so nervous,” you chastise.

“Yeah, I know,” Mark replies, voice sounding slightly strained already, “But we only did what? Like a couple of fingers, right?”

“Yeah, I think we got up to two fingers last time. Don’t worry. I know how to take my time,” you reassure him, “And if you need me to stop or slow down just tell me.”

You lean forward pressing a kiss to his back in a show of affection and sweetness. Mark takes a deep breath letting himself melt back into the mattress. Getting a little more lube on your fingertips, you begin to tease him, delicately rubbing and pressing ever so slightly against that puckered pinkish ring of flesh. As you dip in a little more with each pass you notice Mark’s hips starting to slide against the bedspread.

“Feels good, huh?” you ask, checking in.

Mark nods, cheeks pinking in arousal or embarrassment or maybe both. Paying close attention to his body you push that single finger inside his tight warmth. You pause giving him a moment to get used to the feeling. After one more check in you gently start moving. You see him shiver and his facial tension begins to soften. You’re trying so hard to read him, his face and his body. You just want this to be good for him. He’s been looking forward to it for a while.

Once he’s obviously comfortable with a single digit inside him, you let him know what’s coming next before gently pushing a second fingertip in. Mark’s trying hard to relax. With every exhalation you can feel his body releasing tension. You realize that maybe part of the appeal of this activity to your, at times high-strung, boyfriend is that it gives him an outlet, it’s a chance to let go. Two fingers seem to be easier than one strangely enough.

“You’re all warmed up for me,” you coo softly.

“Mmm,” Mark looks blissed out with his face smashed into the pillow.

A little more slow movement and now you’re fully thrusting, albeit delicately, those two fingers in and out of your prone boyfriend’s beautiful ass. He’s actually moving in such a way that he’s bucking his hips to meet your strokes.

“So this is where we stopped last time,” you inform him before progressing any further.

“Really?” Mark asks opening his eyes just a little, “Huh. Doesn’t feel that big.”

“Well I imagine that’s good ‘cause I think you probably want me to stretch you a little bit more before we take it to the next step,” you reply.

“I can help,” Mark interjects as he reaches back with both hands spreading himself for you.

It’s quite a pretty sight, all those muscles in his arms and back defined by his anticipatory tension. The easier access he provides helps you to go a little deeper with each push and before you can ask him about a third finger, his own fingers are already stretching down to help you. It’s an effort to keep from making your own noises of arousal as you watch him trying so desperately to push a couple of his own fingertips in alongside yours.

“Take it slow, sweetie,” you suggest gently when you see the look of discomfort on his face, “You’ve gotta be patient.”

“I’m. Not. Patient,” he grunts in response.

With a little more lube and a lot more hard-wrought patience, Mark is finally able to slide one of his own fingers inside of himself along with yours. You try to find a rhythm together. This unspoken physical communication is your favorite part. Mark can’t reach very deeply because of the angle of his hand, but when you manage to push in and up just a little more forcefully you feel and see his entire body jump.

“Oh my god!” he cries, body clenching down on you.

“That’s the sweet spot,” you giggle, pleased with yourself for finding it so quickly.

“It’s the something spot,” Mark gasps, body still reeling from that slight brush against his prostate.

“You think you’re ready?” you ask, fully prepared for him to say yes or no.

“Hell yeah, I’m ready,” is his immediate reply.

You withdraw your fingers from his body, which again makes him jump a little, and you use your well-placed towel to clean you both up. Unfortunately, you’ve forgotten something pretty important so you have to get up and walk across the room to grab a condom. You roll the prophylactic on the silicone penis that you almost forgot you were wearing. But really, by now it almost feels like it’s always been there.

“What are you doing?” Mark asks as he tries to get onto his hands and knees, legs and arms trembling just slightly.

“Keeping things clean,” you reply.

Returning to him you take a moment to ruffle his hair and run your hands up and down his back. He’s almost purring when you lean in to kiss his shoulder and neck. Mark responds by leaning against you. You start to move pillows underneath him and in front of him.

“Oh no. I’ll be fine,” he says waving away your bit of positioning prep.

“No, trust me. You’ll want these,” you reply as you help put pillows in place to prop Mark’s elbows and chest, “I can tell you from experience.”

Mark responds almost instantly when he feels you climbing back onto the bed behind him. He spreads his thighs just a little wider, his cock hanging heavy and hard pointed toward the top of the mattress. You start just by touching him again, letting him get used to the feeling of your hands and fingers all over, and let’s be honest, you’ll take any opportunity to touch his gorgeous body. At first you just let the firm attachment to your strap-on rest against his ass. Slowly you start moving so he can feel it brush along his skin.

“Well?” he asks still staring forward into the pillows, “Are you gonna do it?”

He sounds nervous.

“I will. I will,” you reassure him, “I’m just letting you get comfortable.”

Mark then pushes back a little against you encouragingly.

“You slut,” you giggle, which makes him start giggling again.

The condom on the strap-on has a little bit of lube on it already but you go ahead and put on quite a bit more. Not knowing what to do about your now slimy lube fingers you go ahead and wipe them on Mark’s ass cheek, making him gripe once more.

“Shut up and relax,” you say.

“Oh shit. Yes, ma’am,” Mark replies.

While gently caressing his lower back, you hold your fake appendage with your other hand, pressing the tip against him.

“Weird,” he remarks, “Feels different.”

“Feels okay?” you check in.

“I suppose.”

You’re not even inside him yet. You carefully nudge the cock head against him until you feel him relax. The first little bit slips inside and Mark’s head snaps up, his stomach muscles tensing.

“OH.”

You push just a little more and Mark’s arms are already getting shaky. He’s gripping the pillows now. When he lets out a little groan you continue. That first little bit is always the hardest (no pun intended) and you would normally stop if you didn’t already know that sweating and swearing was what Mark did during sex when he was enjoying himself. Once the entire head of the strap-on cock is seated inside your boyfriend’s amazing ass, you take a break to allow him to adjust.

“You okay?” you ask, not realizing how your own voice is starting to quake and betray how turned-on this is making you.

Mark nods, breathing choppy at times. He’s focused right now. He groans again in mild discomfort.

Kneeling there behind him you place your hands on him, curling your fingers around his hips. Staring down you get to take in the sight of him all stretched out around you. Moving your hips just infinitesimally you can feel how incredibly tight he is, which makes your heart thump a little harder in your chest. No wonder guys like this position. You feel so in control.

“It’s so different,” Mark finally manages.

You can tell from his voice that he’s starting to get adjusted to the girth, which is definitely larger than your three fingers together were earlier. His back arches reminiscent of a stretching cat, making him ride back and unintentionally pushing you inside just a little bit deeper.

“Oh fuck,” he drawls, voice constrained and tight.

Your fingers dig a little more into his hips in response. You start just like that, small and careful undulations of your hips, only going faster or deeper when he seems completely at ease. At one point he puts a hand up signaling for you to stop.

“Too much?” you pant, suddenly realizing that you’ve started sweating too.

“Just… Give me sec…” Mark gasps.

He doesn’t sound like he’s in pain, just overwhelmed. This role takes a lot of work, but damn it’s worth it. The visuals are just magnificent and the sounds Mark is making… Well, you’re definitely going to be storing this in the memory bank for future use.

“Are you gonna say dirty things?” you ask.

“I dunno. Why? You want me to?” Mark replies glancing back at you over his shoulder.

His grin and his sweet dark eyes behind the sweat-soaked wisps of red hair make you swoon a little. This is the best part, the connection.

“Maybe,” you confess.

Mark tilts his head a little in thought. He’s no doubt trying to think of the things that you usually say when he’s plowing you. While you have him deep in thought, you run your hands down the sides of his strong thighs before moving back up and leaning forward just a little to reach around and grasp his rock hard cock in your hand.

“Oh my god,” he groans as he pitches forward just slightly into the bolster of pillows you made for him earlier.

“I told you you’d need it,” you tease as you stroke him slowly.

His hips start moving, rocking himself between sliding into your hand and impaling himself on your cock. You get a good look at his face which is pressed against the pillow. His mouth is hanging open and his eyes are closed.

“More,” he moans, “More.”

It’s only one word but it makes you shiver. Releasing his cock you find your grip again on his hips, your thumbs pulling on his flesh to ease his cheeks apart as you thrust into him again and again. And it really feels like you’re fucking him, the way the harness pulls and presses against your sex, the way the realistic looking cock slides in and out of his surrendering body.

“Please… fuck me…” he coos in a breathy voice.

And you feel your muscles clenching in response, your own juices of arousal dripping onto your thighs. Those are words you never thought you’d hear in a voice so desperate and pleading from your usually well-composed boyfriend. It’s far more provocative than you ever imagined and makes you press deeper searching for your own friction and sensation. It’s starting to feel like it’s your own body plunging into him over and over again. Mark lets out a choked cry and glances back at you again, pupils dilated, he grabs one of your wrists almost aggressively to get your attention as you’re just lost in the moment.

“Deeper,” he whispers when he meets your eyes and you can tell something has changed. His twinges of discomfort are long gone and with every press of that silicone cock into his willing body is a momentary shiver, his eyes rolling back in pure bliss.

You remember the pamphlet from earlier.

“If you want it deeper, lay down on your back,” you tell him as you slide your hips back, pulling yourself free of his body.

Mark lets out a needy groan and falls over to the side on the bed as your get in a quick spank to his well-fucked ass. Adjusting positions, you climb off the bed and once he’s fully supine you grab his legs pulling him to the very edge of the mattress. Taking position between his legs you lean down to kiss him, it forces him to widen and pull back his legs.

“You sure you’re still okay?” you ask as you run your fingers through Mark’s hair, giving it a couple tiny tugs.

“Yeah, absolutely,” he breathes, his chest and neck still flushed red.

You search his eyes for a moment to make sure he’s telling the truth and not just saying what he knows you want to hear. And he looks happy. In fact, he looks almost ecstatic. He’s riding on a lust and adrenaline high that you’ve seen before. He’s definitely doing just fine.

“Ready?” you ask teasingly rubbing your strap-on cock against his own.

In response, Mark grabs his legs by the backs of his thighs, spreading more for you. You hold in your chuckles at this wanton gesture and after the application of a little more lube, you press the head of your cock against him once more.

This position though is different and Mark can feel that right away. His half-lidded eyes go wide, pupils blown out black. His teeth press into his lip as he tries to concentrate and relax. Before you know it you’re bracing yourself on the bed and moving inside him again. Mark is gripping your forearms for dear life. Every squeak and gasp makes you want to thrust faster and harder. In this position you can see it, you can see the full body quakes running through him every time you bottom out, going as deep as his body will let you go.

You feel the sweat rolling down your back, but there’s no way you’re stopping now. You almost feel like you could get pushed over the edge just watching how Mark’s cock twitches and leaks, leaving precum all over his belly. He’s a moaning, tensing mess.

The air in the room is warm and thick. You’re completely caught up in this and devoted to trying to find that perfect angle with your hips as you pound the crap out your beloved boyfriend. Suddenly Mark’s fingernails bite into your skin even harder, making you whine in frustration.

“Don’t. Stop.” he rasps, words punctuated by your hammering hips.

A few more strokes of your thick silicone cock and his entire body is rigid and tense, so tight this time that you can barely move. His mouth is open like he’s trying to scream. You manage one last thrust to get just a little deeper, to make sure you’re seated on that perfect spot. Mark cries out loudly, keeping you close as his body rocks with pleasure. It runs through him making his cock pulse until he cums in almost a spray, splashing his torso as well as the bedsheets. You’re filled with a sense of immediate pride and contentment, more than sure that he just had a full body orgasm.

You hear ragged breathing and realize it’s coming from your own throat. You feel like your heart is pounding a thousand beats per minute. The space between your two hot bodies is small but you wish you could make it non-existent. When it seems like he’s come down a little from his neurochemical orgasmic high you gently try to extricate yourself from his grasp.

“Mark,” you whisper, petting his face as you make sure you don’t hurt him on the withdrawal, “You okay? Was that okay?”

Your knees nearly buckle from the physical exertion just as you climb on the bed beside him, crashing onto the cool sheets. Reaching blindly, you manage to find the towel but decide it’s too much work. You’ll just throw you both in the shower in a few minutes.

“That was…” Mark croaks, trying to find his voice though his throat is dry, “That was incredible… But I don’t think I can do it again for quite a while.”

He turns to look at you, staring into your eyes. There’s a hint of apology and a whole lot of gratitude. He reaches for your hand, his own palm sweaty against yours. He lifts your hand to his face and kisses it softly.

“Yeah, that was more work than I expected,” you admit, “But my god, that was hot!”

Mark’s giggles are infectious. You roll against his side, cuddling up against him and he readjusts to get a warm sweaty arm around you.

“Are you okay?” Mark asks after a minute or two.

You shift your hips making the strap-on cock rub against his thigh. “I’m fabulous,” you reply.

“Had fun, huh?” Mark asks with a knowing smile.

You nod happily, shining with obvious afterglow despite not getting off. And you don’t really feel like you need to at this point. You feel pretty satisfied… for the time being.

Noticing Mark’s dark eyes starting to get heavy and his breath going shallow you lean down to kiss his face, “Don’t fall asleep on me yet. Go grab a shower.”

He blearily focuses back on you and smiles, “In a few minutes.”

You eventually give up and let him drift off comfortably. In the bathroom, only a few paces away you unlatch your faux appendage and leave it in the sink to be washed. You turn on the shower and it steams up the room quickly.

“Mark… Mark!” you call for him before getting in.

When you don’t get a reply you peer out of the bathroom door. There’s your sweet boyfriend, fast asleep, worn out, all curled up on your bed. You hop in the shower feeling delighted and accomplished.

You’ll let him rest for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Mark survived! And so did you!
> 
>  
> 
> Title references a sex education video from 1998 called Bend Over Boyfriend, a fabulous, feminist, sex-positive instructional video about pegging.


End file.
